Geoff
Jeff "Geoff" Algolen is the Party Guy of Total Drama. He competes in TDC/B, and is one of the original 22 contestants. Profile Geoff grown up in a party town or the west coast. Spring break, long weekends, summertime - people came from all around to party in his town. Because of that, Geoff learned at a young age how to really party. REALLY. He's the oldest of five brothers, so he feels it's his duty to show them how to party the right way. Thanks to his bohemian parents (who met, married, and conceived Geoff on a beach) Geoff has chillaxin' party-hearty DNA in his blood. At school, he's everybody's buddy. He's the star quarterback on his high school football team and after they won last season's playoffs, the locker room had to be rebuilt from the ground up after a three-day-party-fest. Geoff's goal is to take a bit out of life and chew it until there's nothing left but seeds that he can scatter into the wind to start the whole party cycle of life all over again. His eventual plan is to be a party organizer. He thinks that would be the most AWESOME job ever. He can't even imagine how much fun that would be - and he would totally ROCK at it, too. He just wants everybody to get along and chill out. Although, he usually hangs with the cool crowd, he's no snob. Geoff will party with anybody who's interested in partying. He likes everybody for whatever it is that they can bring to the table (or party). Geoff enjoys spending time at the beach, camping, or anywhere else a party could be had. That's why Geoff auditioned for Total Drama Island, because it basically includes all his favorite things... people, camping, and parties.﻿ Coverage When Geoff arrived in Total Drama Comeback, he seemed to be rather nonchalant, as usual. When Bridgette was mentioned, his smile faded. However, this was a mere trick, as Bridgette arrived next, via surfboard. The two then embraced and shared a passionate kiss. In the first episode Geoff assisted Bridgette for the talent challenge where he holds the camera to film Bridgette surfing. Geoff carried on the contest with a very cool attitude, sharing his stories of all the parties he threw between the seasons. He told people how he and Harold turned out to live an hour away, and thus hung out in parties, in one case Geoff blacked out and Harold put him in a tutu as revenge for TDI when he left Harold naked by the lake. Sadly for Geoff, he was the third to be eliminated from TDC. This was because of his previously mentioned friendship with Harold, as Courtney was hellbent on getting revenge on Harold, and thus decided to eliminate Geoff to make things more difficult for him which she succeds by telling lies about him to some of the voters. Bridgette was very much downcast about his elimination, but he comforted her. Geoff made several appearances throughout TDC. He appeared in a memory of Bridgette where he said hello to her friends on speaker phone. He worked with those eliminated to try and let those in the contest know about Courtney, Duncan, and Heather's plans. Geoff also make several appearances in which he would co-host a challenge or be in the crowd to cheer on Bridgette; he was there to root for her when she was at the finals. TDC ended, and TDB began. Geoff was so stoked, he began to get a little carried away with his relationship with Bridgette, and mentioned marriage. This made his girlfriend worry he was thinking too far ahead, but Geoff had his own troubles that would distract him, despite his love for his girlfriend. Trent had become Bridgette's step-brother between seasons, news to him when TDB first started. At first he was okay with it, but then he began to realize how little he knew about Bridgette because Trent knew so much more, and thus became extremely jealous. Thus he agreed with someone (unknown as of now) when it was suggested to vote off Trent. It succeeded, but this only made things much, much worse for Geoff as he endures constant guilt. Bridgette was understandably upset, and Gwen even more so. Geoff began feeling guilty, but could not begin to admit what he had done, especially with how mad Gwen had become. He would avoid the goth girl when he could, Trent whenever he appeared, and would become jumpy about the issue whenever asked. His paranoia grew, realizing that his girlfriend and his friends could tell someone was wrong. Geoff has become so upset and guilt-ridden that he is avoiding Bridgette altogether, and now Harold is trying to force him to talk to her. While he tries to make confessionals and confide in anyone, he has taken to outright hiding to avoid having to confess; this has been amplified due to the fact that whoever got him to agree on voting off Trent has "requested" he help with more eliminations. Teams Geoff On TDC Episodes: Returning Talents: Killer Bass Nerds vs. Popular: Kool Kids Klub Improbable Race: The Circular Cubes TDBG Episodes: Rookies vs.Veterans: Veterans Car Race: Hummer Nerds vs. Pop Paintball: Popular Plane Race: Team 2 Zombie VR: The Dawn Train Race: Team 4 Vampire VR: The Hunters Boat Race: Team 4 Alien VR: The Troopers MMORPG Race: Team 5 Giant Monster VR: Hysteric Crowd Blimp Race: The Blimp Super VR: Heroes RV Race: Team 2 Love Interests Geoff has solely been interested in Bridgette so far. The relationship took off, quite rocky at first, in TDI, and formed officially when they were both voted off. Between the seasons, Bridgette visited him from time to time, and he would also call her. Geoff has always had it bad for Bridgette, and their relationship was physical as well as mushy, consisting of many make out sessions between the two. However, things have become rocky again in TDB. Geoff took things a little too far when he mentioned marriage, but before they could recover from this, he became jealous of Trent. Trent knew much more about Bridgette than he did, which made Geoff realize subconsciously that the relationship had been more physical than romantic, at least on his part. Though he tried to shrug it off, he eventually grew so jealous of Trent that he took part in voting him off. Geoff hates what he did, and now has become so wrecked with guilt that he avoids Bridgette, hurting their relationship. Right now, it is up in the air if they can fix it, or if "Gidgette" is doomed to fall apart. VR Challenges Geoff has only survived the Super VR of the VR challenges yet. In Zombie VR, Colin shoved him at the zombies (though he didn't realize it was him). In Vampire VR, he was at first captured by a vampire, but when the vampire was slain in the air, Geoff plummeted to his virtual death. In Alien VR, he was trapped in a room where the aliens first came out and shredded. In Giant Monster VR, he was pushed off a building by Colin (again, not really noticing it was him). Trivia *He was originally labeled the Funniest Guy around on TDI﻿ *In Total Drama Comeback, Geoff was eliminated in Improbable Race, via Courtney. *Geoff has kissed Bridgette and much to his chagrin, Izzy. *Despite his jealousy over Trent, Geoff has actually been very cool with other boys, namely Ezekiel, having a crush on Bridgette. *Geoff is one of the few people who gives Colin some slack, but this is mostly due to his slightly dim nature, and being highly distracted. *Was left in a tutu by Harold back at home during a party when he blacked out. *Though Geoff was with Duncan in pranking Harold a lot in TDI, he has made up for this and become friends with the nerd (and received some retribution with a couple pranks on him). *Geoff is good friends with most everyone. *Ezekiel holds a great respect for Geoff, for being able to win Bridgette's heart. Related Pages *Geoff and Bridgette *Everyone and Colin Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Killer Bass Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Circular Cubes Category:Hummer Category:The Dawn Category:The Hunters Category:Males